L'absence du soldat
by Olivia Weyr de Telgara
Summary: Sherlock se retrouve seul avec sa fille après que John ait été rappelé au front, mais incapable de faire face, le scientifique sombre peu à peu pourtant Lestrade et Mycroft vont tout faire pour le maintenir en vie. Johnlock & Mystrade.
1. Chapter 1

**L'absence du soldat**

_Et voilà, je me lance dans ma première fic Sherlock après en avoir lu et aimé des centaines. J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire. _

* * *

Sherlock se frotta les mains nerveusement avant d'ouvrir l'ordinateur portable de John, le bonheur de la photographie qui servait de fond d'écran lui rendit nostalgique l'espace d'un instant. John avait toujours été le plus sentimental d'eux deux. Repoussant ses idées sombres, le génie se contenta d'activer la connexion satellite dont son frère lui avait passé les codes la veille. Il était nerveux, il allait pouvoir voir John, il l'avait bien eu au téléphone une fois toutes les deux semaines mais il allait enfin pouvoir revoir son visage. Il était nerveux. Le décompte s'affichait à l'écran. Plus que quelques secondes. 3.2.1. L'image de John apparut enfin à l'écran. Sherlock avait du mal à se contenir. Il ne voulait pas paraitre nerveux. Sherlock observa l'espace d'un instant, John était en treillis militaire sous une tente en toile. Le soleil était déjà levé, alors qu'il faisait encore nuit à Londres.

— Bonjour Sherlock.

— John…

— Bon Dieu. C'est vraiment bon te voir.

Sherlock resta silencieux quelques instants, John se savait observer, et il ne pouvait rien y faire. L'homme qu'il avait épousé tout juste deux ans auparavant était comme ça. Il avait prit son partie de n'avoir aucun secret pour lui à la minute où il avait emménagé à Baker Street.

— Et bien, c'est bien la première fois que mon mari est aussi silencieux. Tu n'as pas eu d'enquête depuis quand ?

— J'ai refusé les dernières, aucune ne valait plus de 5.

— Sherlock, il faut que tu sortes… Tu ne dois pas rester seul.

— Je ne suis pas seul ! Mrs Hudson passe toute la journée et Mycroft et Lestrade passent sous l'excuse que Lenore a besoin de prendre l'air.

— Lenore a besoin de prendre l'air.

— Tu t'es battu, John.

— Je suis sur le front, Sherlock.

Nerveusement, John se passa une main sur le visage avant de se pincer l'arrête du nez. Même à l'autre bout du monde, il ne pouvait décidément rien lui cacher.

— Oui, je me suis battu mais ça va.

— Pourquoi ?

— Pourquoi quoi ? demanda John avec agacement.

— Tu t'es battu à cause de moi… déduisit le génie.

Même à travers l'écran, John pouvait voir que Sherlock était affecté par ça. Mais son temps de communication était compté, Mycroft n'avait pu leur obtenir qu'une demi heure et c'était déjà énorme. Et il ne voulait pas perdre de temps à lui dire qu'il avait défendu son honneur quand les gars avaient malmené Sherlock, traitant le seul détective au monde de petite femme au foyer après lui avoir volé la photo de Sherlock et Lenore. Sa relation avec Sherlock lui avait prit tellement de temps, accepter qu'il aimait un homme, accepter qu'il aimait Sherlock, même leur première relation physique avait été difficile. Tous avaient pensé que les choses avaient été difficiles pour Sherlock mais en fait c'était pour lui, abandonner l'idée de normalité qu'il avait de la vie de couple, abandonner l'idée de fonder une famille, tant de sacrifices, et pourtant, il avait su qu'il ne pourrait pas se passer de Sherlock et de tous ce qui lui apportait.

— John ?

— Ça va Sherlock, je te le promets. J'ai juste hâte de rentrer à la maison.

John fit tourner son alliance avec son pouce, puis passa sa main dans ses cheveux coupés courts.

— Sherlock, c'est difficile d'être considéré comme gay dans l'armée, mais j'ai le respect de mes hommes, ça va aller pour moi. Comment va Lenore ?

— Elle n'a pas subit de dommages corporels.

— Sherlock…

— Elle ne m'aime pas.

— C'est ta fille, elle ne peut que t'aimer.

— Qu'est ce que tu en sais, génétiquement c'est une Holmes !

— Et les Holmes sont capable d'amour, ou alors je ne sais pas qui j'ai épousé… Sherlock où est Lenore ?

— Elle est avec Lestrade, il voulait me laisser le temps de parler avec toi.

— Qu'est ce que tu as à me dire, Sherlock ?

— Je… Il faut que tu rentres, John. C'est trop compliqué. Tu es celui qui à toujours su t'occuper de Lenore et moi. Je ne sais pas…

John était malheureux face à la détresse de son mari, ça faisait quatre mois maintenant qu'il avait été remobilisé sur le front, quatre mois que Sherlock négociait avec Mycroft pour le faire rapatrier. Mais les deux hommes devaient encore attendre deux mois avant de pouvoir rentrer, deux mois au lieu de cinq, c'est tout ce que Mycroft avait pu faire. Et chaque fois qu'ils arrivaient à avoir une liaison en vidéo conférence, John voyait la détresse grandissante de Sherlock. Bon sang, la situation était difficile. Lenore était si petite, elle avait six mois aujourd'hui, elle devait avoir bien grandit, son petit bébé chéri aux boucles brunes et aux yeux bleus. Il avait à peine eu le temps d'apprendre à Sherlock les rudiments de la paternité qu'il avait été envoyé au loin.

— Relax Sherlock, tu le fais à merveille depuis quatre mois. Tu vas réussir, je te le promets et puis tu as Mrs Hudson. Ecoutes, il nous reste à peine une minute, prends soin de toi et de Lenore, je compte sur toi.

— Reviens en vie, John. Je…

— Je t'aime aussi et bon anniversaire de mariage…

Un dernier sourire et le visage de Sherlock disparu à l'écran. John en profita pour laisser tomber le voile. Il ne supportait plus du tout cet éloignement. C'était trop difficile. Il se leva douloureusement, parfois sa jambe le lançait de nouveau, pourtant prenant sur lui, il rejoignit son baraquement. La plupart de ses compagnons étaient sur le terrain alors que lui avait obtenu quelques heures de permission. S'asseyant sur son lit, il peinait à retenir les sanglots qui le prenaient violement à la gorge, mais il ne voulait pas pleurer, il ne pouvait pas le faire.

— Hé vieux ! Ça va ?

Il releva la tête pour découvrir le jeune soldat Tommy Abbott.

— Non ça n'a pas l'air, je croyais pourtant que tu devais parler à ton mari… Oh tu l'as fait… Comment va ton bébé ?

— Elle grandit. Et Sherlock va plutôt mal. J'ai tellement peur qu'il fasse une bêtise.

— Mais il a la petite…

— Tommy, Sherlock n'est pas comme toi et moi. Il a accepté d'avoir Lenore pour moi. Et je pense qu'il la tient en vie pour moi. Je suis partie de la maison au plus mauvais moment… mais je ne devrais pas t'embêter avec mes problèmes.

— Je ne vais pas mourir de prendre le temps d'écouter un ami, John. Je peux voir la photo ?

John releva la tête croisant le regard du jeune homme avant de se tourner vers le montant du lit superposé ou la photo était scotchée. La décollant prudemment, il la donna à Tommy qui prit le temps de l'observer. Sur le cliché on pouvait voir un homme debout, dans une cuisine, mais derrière lui se trouvait des éprouvettes et un microscope, l'homme aux cheveux bruns tenait au bout de ses bras tendus un jeune bébé, le regardant avec curiosité en faisant la moue.

— Ton mari a l'air d'être quelqu'un de spécial…

— Ne m'en parle pas… Il est unique en son genre !

— Il est plutôt bel homme, je comprends qu'il est fait craquer un hétéro comme toi.

John releva brutalement la tête pour croiser le regard amusé du jeune soldat.

— Comme tous les hommes de la base, je t'ai vu reluquer le lieutenant Cadman…

— Mea culpa, j'ai beau être marié et fidèle, il faut avouer qu'elle est très belle.

— Je confirme ! Les femmes ne te manquent pas ?... Pardon je n'aurai pas dut poser la question…

— Parfois, mais la vie avec Sherlock est tellement plus excitante.

— Comment en êtes vous arrivé à vous marier ?

— Il m'a demandé… on ne sortait même pas ensemble, on était colocataire. J'avais prit une balle, tout près du cœur…

_ — John est à moi ! ragea Sherlock en faisant les cent pas dans le salon du 221B Baker Street. _

_Installé dans le canapé, Mycroft Holmes le regarda faire, attendant que la colère de son jeune frère cesse un peu. Pour le moment Sherlock était loin d'être capable d'entendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Il y a moins d'une heure, on lui avait refusé des nouvelles de John Watson sous prétexte qu'il n'était pas un membre de la famille. Leur enquête avait mal tournée, et pour la première fois c'est John qui en avait subit les frais. La balle était passée très —trop— proche du cœur, et le soldat était encore en chirurgie alors qu'on avait chassé Sherlock de Saint Bart, alors qu'il avait commencé un scandale. Contacté par Lestrade, Mycroft avait rejoindre son frère pour lui tenir compagnie et surtout pour l'empêcher de replonger dans ses vieux démons. _

_ — Le docteur Watson est ton colocataire, Sherlock, juste ton colocataire. Peu importe la particularité de la relation que vous entretenez tous les deux. _

_Le cadet fusilla son ainé du regard. _

_ — Et tu ne peux rien faire ?_

_ — Non. Si tu veux des nouvelles de John, tu vas devoir prendre contact avec Harry Watson. _

_Sherlock claqua sa langue sur son palais, irrité par l'explication bien trop vraie de son frère. _

_ — Je suis impressionné qu'un homme comme John Watson puisse te faire découvrir avec autant de force les sentiments, je vais peut-être tacher de le mettre un peu plus en sécurité. En tout cas, tu devrais peut-être penser à te saisir de lui avant qu'une femme ne lui ravisse le cœur. _

_ — John n'est pas gay. _

_ — Peut être. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne t'aime pas. _

_ — Ne dit pas d'idioties ! _

_ — Il vient de prendre une balle pour toi…_

* * *

_**TBC**_

_Une petite review pour cette première fic Sherlock est la bienvenue :-)_


	2. Chapter 2

J'aimerai d'abord remercier pour les reviews 'anonyme' qui ne m'ont pas permit de répondre et je ne vous fais pas plus attendre en vous envoyant la suite… Bonne lecture.

* * *

_Il l'avait fait, il avait appelé Harry pour lui expliquer la situation, s'exprimer auprès d'elle avait été difficile. D'autant plus qu'elle l'avait sermonné de mettre son frère en danger. Sherlock avait encaissé sans mot dire, il avait besoin de voir John, plus les heures passaient et plus ça devenait vital. Il savait que la conversation avait été écouté par Mycroft et il s'était attendu à ce que son frère lui envois une voiture. Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait là, dans la salle d'attente de St Bart' avec elle. Sherlock se leva brusquement quand un médecin entra dans la pièce et s'approcha de lui. _

_ — Docteur… commença Harry._

_ — Madame Watson, pourrions nous parler en privé ?_

_ — Vous pouvez parler devant lui docteur, monsieur Holmes est… le fiancé de mon frère. _

_Sherlock se figea et posa son regard sur la petite femme blonde, observant ses réactions au-delà de son physique. Ses attitudes étaient proches de celles de John, elle se tenait droite, ses mains ne tremblaient pas signe qu'elle était sobre. Il était bien placé pour connaitre les signes de manque. _

_ — Monsieur Watson a prit une balle qui s'est logé très près du cœur, mais la chirurgie c'est très bien passé, c'est un homme très résistant. _

_ — John est comme ça, grogna Sherlock. _

— _Il ne reste aucun fragment, reprit le docteur en ignorant l'homme qui avait fait un scandale, il y a quelques heures, dans les locaux. Monsieur Watson est en salle de réveil. _

— _Pouvons-nous le voir ? demanda Harry._

— _Il sera transférer dans sa chambre dans une petite heure. Une infirmière viendra vous chercher. _

— _Merci docteur, reprit Harry ne laissant pas Sherlock s'exprimer. _

_Une fois seule avec le détective consultant, Harriet se tourna vers lui. _

_ — Ce médecin est un incompétent !_

_ — Mon frère avait raison sur une chose, vous êtes un emmerdeur fini !_

_La langue de Sherlock claqua sur son palais agacé par cette petite femme. L'heure promettait d'être très longue, il décida donc de prendre le temps de la décrypter. Des cheveux blonds cendrés, le visage rond comme celui de John. Elle était définitivement une Watson. _

_ — Clara n'est pas là. _

_ — J'ai divorcé, monsieur Holmes. Mais je ne suis pas certaine que vous connaissiez le concept. _

_ — Piquante. _

_Harry aussi prenait le temps d'observer cet homme qui semblait avoir fait craquer son frère. Elle devait avouer qu'il était magnifique, cette peau de marbre, ses yeux clairs… mais il était fortement irritant. Pourtant elle pouvait se rendre compte qu'il tenait fortement à John, avec ses fréquentes œillades en direction de la porte des urgences où il savait que se trouvait le petit docteur. _

_Une heure et demie passa avant qu'une infirmière ne les fasse entrer dans la chambre. John était là, les yeux clos, la peau trop pale, petit homme perdu dans ses draps trop blancs. Sherlock fit un pas en avant, s'arrêta, croisa le regard de Harry puis il hésita, il sentait son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine. Finalement, il décida de ne pas se soucier de la présence de la sœur de John et posa sa main sur celle de son colocataire. Il pouvait clairement entendre la machine qui bipait à chacun des battements de cœur de John, pourtant il laissa ses deux doigts glisser vers le creux de son poignet pour sentir le cœur de l'homme pulser contre sa peau. _

_ — John… _

_ — Il va aller bien, monsieur Holmes. Mon frère est un homme solide, il a survécu à la guerre._

_ — Il n'est pas immortel…_

_Le constat lui faisait mal au cœur. Il ne pouvait pas le perdre mais il devait être réaliste également. _

_Quatre jours. C'est le temps que John avait passé à l'hôpital. Le temps que Sherlock avait passé à faire jouer du violon dans son appartement sans prendre la peine de se nourrir au plus grand agacement de Mrs Hudson et d'Harry Watson qui occupait la chambre de John. Alors à la seconde où John était rentrée au 221B, la jeune femme avait prit la fuite pour rentrer chez elle. Alors uniquement à ce moment là, le détective avait accepté de se nourrir en compagnie de John. Le reste de la soirée avait été calme, installé dans un fauteuil, John lisait calmement devant le feu de cheminée. Sherlock était debout près de la fenêtre, regardant les passants, mais plus surement plongé dans son palais mental, c'est pour ça que John sursauta quand le brun prit la parole :_

_ — Epouse-moi !_

_John Watson se redressa vivement, ignorant la douleur à sa poitrine et regarda le jeune homme en face de lui. _

_ — Je te demande pardon ?_

_ — Tu m'as très bien entendu !_

_ — Oui… mais… pourquoi ? _

_Le médecin n'arrivait pas à comprendre l'homme qu'il avait en face de lui. Sherlock agissait bizarrement depuis son retour de l'hôpital, faisant des efforts pour assurer son confort. Il avait même préparé le repas, plutôt bon d'ailleurs. Sherlock parcourait l'appartement, nerveux, posant son regard partout sauf sur John. _

_ — Sherlock, regarde-moi. _

_Le génie s'arrêta pour se positionner face à John mais son regard restait fuyant. _

_ — Tu n'aurais plus besoin de travailler, et … _

_ — Sherlock ! Regarde-moi !_

_John s'approcha de l'homme pour lui prendre le visage en coupe. Des signes de nervosité étaient évidents chez son ami, mais il n'était pas certain de la cause. Les doigts tremblants, Sherlock déboutonna la chemise de John, tétanisé, le médecin n'osait pas bouger. Sherlock effleura le pansement de John qui grimaça. _

_ — Sherlock, ta demande à quelque chose à voir avec ma blessure ?_

_ — Je n'étais pas là pour toi… _

_ — Sherlock… _

_ — Ils ne m'ont pas donné de tes nouvelles. _

_Le médecin tenta de réfléchir à toute allure. Les informations que lui transmettait Sherlock était erratique mais il le savait bouleverser et c'était donc à lui de comprendre. Puis soudain la lumière se fit dans son esprit. _

_ — Et tu as dû appeler Harry pour en avoir…_

_John respira profondément, pour se laisser le temps de réfléchir. Il fallait qu'il désarme la bombe émotionnelle qu'était Sherlock. Doucement il laissa glisser ses mains de ses joues vers ses épaules avant de finalement le serrer tout contre lui. Lové dans les bras de son ami, Sherlock ne savait plus quoi faire. Il avait toujours ses mains contre le torse de John, coincés entre eux deux. Le génie finit par fermer les yeux et passer ses bras autour de la taille de John, se laissant aller dans cette étreinte. _

_ — Je ne veux pas te perdre… C'est trop douloureux. _

_ — Sherlock… Mon Dieu, Sherlock… Le mariage n'est pas quelque chose d'anodin. _

_ — Je peux prendre soin de toi… Je te le promets… Je… _

_John se dégagea de l'étreinte et Sherlock se sentit soudain abandonné, la proximité avec John l'avait troublé plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. _

_ — Bonne nuit. _

_Mais alors que John allait s'éloigner, Sherlock se saisit du bras du blond et l'attira dans ses bras avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes avec brusquerie. Pourtant la douceur du baiser choqua John, il ne s'attendait pas à entendre son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine, ni à ressentir cette pointe de désir traverser son corps. Complètement assommé par les émotions, le médecin repoussa au loin l'autre homme. _

— _Je… Je vais me coucher… Je… Bonne nuit Sherlock._

_Sherlock, mit un moment à réaliser la réalité des choses. John était un romantique, il voulait se marier par amour… avec une femme, avoir une vie de couple et… non il ne pouvait pas. Sherlock posa son regard sur la camera installé par Mycroft puis regarda sa montre, dans cinq minutes une voiture serait là pour lui. Il attrapa son manteau et son écharpe avant de prendre la direction de la sortie. _

— Il t'a demandé en mariage… comme ça, sans préambule…

— Notre histoire est compliquée depuis le premier jour. Et Sherlock n'est pas un homme comme les autres. Il se fiche des conventions sociales, je ne suis même pas certains qu'il les comprenne de toute façon.

— Tu as l'air bien au courant de toute cette période !

— J'ai mis presque deux ans à connaitre toute l'histoire. J'ai dût batailler avec ma famille. Greg et Mycroft ont été les plus difficiles à faire parler mais j'ai su…

* * *

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

_Wow ! Je suis vraiment surprise de l'intérêt pour cette fanfic et j'en suis très flattée. Et vous avez de la chance car entrant en formation lundi j'ai décidé de quand même marqué le coup du début du nanowrimo et j'ai donc terminé les 2500 derniers mots de cette fanfic hier. Je ne vais pas vous ennuyer plus et je vous souhaite bonne lecture._

* * *

Le temps à la neige rendait Greg heureux, pourtant il apprécia la chaleur du salon de thé quand il entra à l'intérieur. Il parcourra la pièce du regard avant de prendre place dans un coin de la pièce, en retrait, il n'aimait pas être exposé et avec la poussette contenant une petite fille aux cheveux sombres et aux yeux si bleus il attirait trop facilement les regards. Mais Lenore dormait se moquant du monde qui l'entourait. Seigneur ce que cette enfant pouvait ressembler à Sherlock… Il prit place à la table avant de découvrir Lenore puis commanda un café. La serveuse semblait sous le charme de la petite tout en le draguant sans discrétion. Lestrade était mal à l'aise, non seulement il était en couple, mais en plus il devait avoir deux fois son âge. Nerveux, il vérifia encore une fois que Lenore allait bien. Il se souvenait du jour où il avait appris l'existence de Lenore.

_Il avait fait appeler Sherlock et John. Voilà un moment qu'il avait apprit à composer avec eux comme un couple. Ses deux là c'était vraiment trouvé, et il devait avouer que John avait un certain talent pour maitriser le détective et ses emportements. Ils étaient donc sur une enquête, le meurtre de toute une famille, le père, la mère, et les trois enfants. John avait eu du mal à rester dans la pièce, Sherlock lui avait proposé de sortir mais il avait refusé. Pourtant le médecin était resté figé devant le cadavre du nouveau né. _

_ — John ? _

_La voix inquiète de Sherlock avait intrigué Lestrade qui était entré dans la pièce, restant en arrière quand même. Il avait appris à ne pas se mettre dans les échanges intimes entre les deux hommes. _

_ — Ça pourrait être notre bébé, Sherlock. _

_ — Le bébé est dans le ventre de Josephine, John. _

_Le bébé ? Quel bébé ? Gregory Lestrade était sous le choc. Depuis quand était-il question de bébé entre eux ? Et pourtant. La scène semblait surréaliste, Sherlock avait posé la main sur l'épaule de son époux, tentant de lui transmettre son soutien avec le peu qu'il connaissait des relations humaines. Pourtant John s'était retourné avec colère, lançant un regard dur à son mari._

_ — Nous n'aurions pas dû. S'il y a un autre fou comme Moriarty… Sherlock nous n'aurions vraiment pas dû. _

_ — Le bébé est là maintenant, c'est une Holmes ! Il est interdit qu'un Holmes ne soit pas élevé convenablement. _

_Sherlock était en colère contre John. Sherlock semblait en colère contre le monde entier. _

_ — Rentre John ! Va voir Josephine ! Maintenant ! Je ne veux plus te voir ! _

_John fit deux pas en arrière, avant de prendre la fuite. Et Lestrade vit en une seconde le visage de Sherlock changé, passant de la colère à son masque d'impassibilité. _

_ — L'amant est le meurtrier. Je dois partir. _

_ — Attendez une minute. _

_Sherlock dégagea son bras de l'étreinte de Lestrade. _

_ — Qui est Josephine, Sherlock ?_

_ — Un utérus. _

_ — Mais encore ?_

_ — Mon frère ne t'a rien dit ? Je croyais que vous étiez inséparables ? _

_Le ton de Sherlock était plein de dédain et de sarcasme. _

_ — Sherlock…_

_Le génie leva les yeux au ciel avant de se décider à parler. Finalement, il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un de ça. Ce secret le rongeait depuis le début. Il avait accepté pour John sans vraiment réfléchir à ce que lui voulait. _

_ — Josephine est docteur comme John, elle porte… c'est une mère porteuse. _

_ — John et toi allez devenir parents ?_

_ — Oui. _

_ — John voulait un bébé et vous vouliez faire plaisir à John. Ecoutez, il n'y a plus rien à faire sur la scène de crime et j'ai vu un bar en bas de la rue. _

_Sherlock hocha la tête et suivit un peu trop docilement le policier. Les deux hommes s'installèrent à une table et Greg commanda deux bières. _

_ — Josephine est une amie à John. _

_ — Tu as dit que le bébé était un Holmes ?_

_ — Je suis le géniteur. John pense que c'était une bonne idée. Je trouve ça idiot. _

_ — Pourquoi ?_

_ — Il a peur que je n'accepte pas le bébé s'il est de lui. Que je le trouve trop… stupide. _

_ — De combien est enceinte Josephine ?_

_ — Le terme est dans trois jours. _

_ — Sérieusement ? Bon sang Sherlock ! Merde ! Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?_

_ — Compliqué. _

_ — Est-ce que vous voulez ce bébé ? Et je ne vous parle pas de John là mais de vous. _

_ — Je ne… sais pas. Elle sera en sécurité, je vais essayer de faire en sorte qu'elle soit en sécurité, Mycroft aussi. John m'a choisi, je l'ai forcé à me choisir. Il a tout sacrifié, ses rêves d'être père, d'avoir un bon travail pour subvenir aux besoins de sa famille, d'avoir une maison avec une barrière et un jardin. _

_ — Quand vous en parlez comme ça, on dirait que vous l'avez privé de son statut d'homme. _

_ — Non ! Ce n'est pas ça ! Vous n'êtes qu'un idiot, Lestrade. _

_ — Je pense que ce bébé est une chance pour vous. Laissez vous porter, vous pouvez faire liaison entre John et le bébé. Je sais que vous avez peur…_

_ — Je n'ai PAS peur. _

_ — Non pire ! Vous êtes terrifié. _

_ — Les Holmes ne sont pas le meilleur modèle de famille au monde. Nous sommes différents. Nous ne pensons pas de la même manière. Et si John déteste le bébé…_

_ — Nous y voilà… Sherlock, franchement. Comment veux-tu que John déteste ce bébé ? Vous expérimentez les inquiétudes de chaque futur parent. _

_ — Je ne suis pas…_

_ — Si vous l'êtes. Rejoignez John, Sherlock…_

_ — L'enquête… _

_ — Vous avez résolu l'enquête. _

_ — Je… Finalement vous êtes peut être comme John, pas trop idiot._

_Sherlock quitta le bar, laissant le policier sur le cul, perturbé de découvrir un Sherlock si humain face à la paternité. _

Greg Lestrade quitta la bulle de ses souvenirs quand la main de son amant frôla son épaule avant qu'il ne prenne place en face de lui. Il ne put retenir un sourire devant un Mycroft avec de la neige dans ses cheveux.

— Bonjour Gregory.

— Il me semble que tu me l'as déjà dit ce matin…

Le policier s'amusa de voir Mycroft rougir. Il faut dire que leur matin avait de quoi les faire rougir, même après tant d'années. Sans vraiment comprendre qui avait initié le mouvement, leurs mains se rejoignirent sur la table avec tendresse. Mais ils furent interrompus par le regard noir de la serveuse qui tenta d'accrocher un sourire de façade pour prendre leur commande.

— Un thé coquelicot gourmand et un thé vert, s'il vous plait, commanda Mycroft avant de poser un regard sur Lestrade interrogateur.

— Coquelicot gourmand ? Sherlock a raison sur un point, tu es gourmand.

— La jeune dame… ?

— M'a dragué à mon arrivé.

— Au diable cette femme et mon frère ! Sherlock me pose assez de soucis depuis qu'il est tombé amoureux du petit docteur. J'ai su à la seconde, où Sherlock l'a embrassé pour la première fois juste après sa demande en mariage que les choses allaient devenir compliquées…

— Sérieusement, il l'a demandé en mariage alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'amis ?!

— On parle de Sherlock… Je l'ai retrouvé dans mon salon, une demi-heure plus tard…

_Sherlock regarda le luxe du salon de son frère avec dédain. Toute cette expansion de luxe lui donnait mal au cœur. La discussion avec Mycroft aussi l'exaspérait, pourtant il faisait un effort, parce que c'est lui qui avait demandé à venir ici. Mycroft connaissait les conventions sociales, il avait prit le temps de les apprendre, et lui n'en avait que cure, les seules relations qui l'intéressaient concernaient celles qu'il avait avec John, lui-même avait toujours été isolé des autres, sa différence choquant mais il avait perdu foi en l'humanité à son entrée à l'université. Et pour le moment c'était ses actions qu'il avait besoin d'éclaircir. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le perdre. _

_ — Même s'il m'aime, ce que je doute fortement, je ne peux pas lui donner ce qu'il veut d'une vie de famille. _

_Sherlock se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil de son frère. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait là, il n'avait jamais vraiment demandé de conseil à Mycroft. Leur véritable relation fraternelle s'était arrêté quand il était entré à l'université. Mais là, il ne pouvait pas parler de ça avec Lestrade ou Mrs Hudson. _

_ — Et qu'est ce qu'il veut d'après toi ?_

_ — Tu le sais très bien !_

_Les deux hommes se défièrent du regard. Volonté contre volonté. _

_ — C'est toi qui est venu à moi, pas l'inverse, Sherlock. J'essaye de t'aider. _

_ — Je parlais de relations sexuelles, de bébés. Je ne peux pas lui offrir ça. _

_ — Pourquoi ?_

_ — Tu le sais très bien. _

_ — Pour les enfants, il y a toujours une solution. Et pour le sexe, physiologiquement tu n'as aucun problème de ce coté là, alors où est le problème ?_

_ — Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux plus. Je n'ai plus aucun désir depuis… Tu le sais très bien, Mycroft. _

_ — Et tu vas laisser ta peur et tes souvenirs te détruire ton avenir avec John ?_

_Sherlock se renfrogna et sembla s'enfoncer un peu plus dans le fauteuil. Mycroft le regarda faire, en ce demandant comment un être aussi grand pouvait-il essayer de disparaitre de cette façon. Mais son frère avait besoin d'aide, et sur ce point là, il ne voulait pas le taquiner ou lui faire peur. _

_ — Pour John c'est purement platonique, il aime les femmes et moi, moi je le veux à moi… Mycroft, j'ai essayé et je ne peux pas. Je n'ai aucun désir. _

_ — Tu ne souhaites pas en avoir parce que tu as peur, nuance. Sherlock, John est médecin, il comprendra, parle-le-lui-en. _

_ — C'est hors de question ! Merde ! Qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas dans John n'est pas gay ! _

_ — Alors pourquoi l'avoir demandé en mariage ?_

_ — Parce que moi je le suis, tu le sais bien !_

_ — Sherlock… Tu as conscience que si tu veux le garder près de toi, tu vas devoir construire ton couple sur l'honnêteté. _

_ — Je ne peux pas… _

_ — Pourquoi ?_

_ — Il ne me regardera plus de la même manière…_

_ — Sherlock, John supporte tes manies irritantes, ton comportement anti social, je ne pense pas que ton passé va le faire fuir. _

_ — Mais je ne veux pas de pitié dans son regard. _

_ — Bon sang Sherlock ! Fais lui un peu confiance._

— De quoi avait peur ton frère finalement ?

— Sherlock était très jeune à son entrée à l'université, et disons que sa première expérience sexuelle a été une catastrophe. Sherlock et ses expériences… Il n'avait pas compris que pour le sexe il vaut au mieux avoir un peu d'attirance pour son partenaire.

Lestrade écoutait le récit de son compagnon et se dit qu'il aurait dû s'en douter. Sherlock ne connaissait rien des relations humaines et à l'âge qu'ont les étudiants, il était peu probable d'obtenir un compagnon ou une compagne patient capable de lui faire comprendre les choses de l'amour.

— Tu ne peux vraiment rien faire ? soupira Lestrade en posant son regard sur la petite qui dormait dans sa poussette entre les deux hommes.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés dans un salon de thé discret dont Mycroft aimait le raffinement et dont Lestrade pouvait supporter les chichis. L'endroit était discret et leur laissait une certaine intimité appréciée par les deux. Puis Mycroft lui avait raconté ce souvenir, parce Lestrade avait essayé de comprendre la relation entre John et Sherlock. Mais maintenant il devait réfléchir au présent, à l'absence de John dans la vie de Sherlock qui allait tout détruire.

— La dernière enquête de John et mon frère en a énervé plus d'un en haut lieu, j'ai des bâtons dans les roues.

Mycroft se saisit de sa tasse de thé et en but une gorgée pensif.

— J'essaye une négociation mais ça m'en coute, Gregory.

Le DI posa son regard sur l'autre homme, celui qui partageait parfois ses nuits mais qui avait bien souvent du mal à s'ouvrir, comme tout bon Holmes. Et voilà qu'il y en avait une de plus sur terre, Lenore avait juste de la chance d'avoir John pour lui apprendre la vie. Mycroft lui semblait tellement fatigué.

— Mycroft, parle-moi.

— Mon frère va finir par s'autodétruire, il ne tiendra pas deux mois, je suis même surpris qu'il est tenu quatre mois déjà. Et Lenore va finir avec le même genre de désordre affectif que tous les Holmes. Ils ne pouvaient vraiment pas utiliser l'ADN du Docteur Watson, ça aurait été plus simple !

— John pensait que c'était mieux comme ça.

— John Watson est un idiot !

Lestrade ricana devant l'expression de Mycroft.

— Quand dois-tu ramener ma nièce ?

— Plus tard. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'heures. Et si nous allions faire un tour au parc, elle ne doit pas sortir prendre l'air bien souvent…

— Tu es au courant qu'il neige dehors ?

— Mycroft…

— D'accord, allons-y.

Lestrade prit soin de recouvrir l'enfant avant de quitter le salon de thé avec son compagnon. Mycroft était pensif, la neige tombait doucement, marchant épaule contre épaule, leurs bras se frôlant à chacun de leur pas. Il ne fallut qu'une minute ou deux pour attendre le parc tout aussi recouvert de neige que le reste de la ville et pourtant, il y régnait une atmosphère de calme que Greg apprécia après le tumulte du Met.

— Pourquoi moi ?

Mycroft cessa d'avancer pour se tourner vers Lestrade le regard plein d'incompréhension et si Greg ne se sentait pas aussi peu sûr de lui.

— Pourquoi m'avoir choisi moi ? Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi avant ? Je n'ai rien de particulier, je ne suis pas riche comme Amélia, je n'ai pas été dans une fac prestigieuse…

— Je n'en sais rien.

La réponse frustra le policier avant qu'il ne se rend compte que le politicien n'avait pas fini de parler.

— Tu as toujours été l'évidence pour moi. Je ne pouvais juste pas rester loin de toi. Même Sherlock m'en a fait la remarque plusieurs fois, me sommant de quitter Amélia. Mais j'étais naïf…

Greg avait du mal à associer les mots naïf et Mycroft ensemble et il fronça les sourcils en regardant son amant chercher ses mots.

— J'ai été naïf de croire que je pouvais être capable de vivre juste en te regardant évoluer. Que le fait de te voir heureux, pouvait me rendre heureux. Mais j'avais tord, la réalité est bien plus égoïste, j'ai besoin que tu sois à moi. Je ne pourrai pas t'offrir de vie de famille, Gregory. Mais je n'arrive pas non plus à te laisser partir loin de moi.

— Tu veux que je te dise ce qui est égoïste, Mycroft ? C'est que toutes ses années, tu ne m'as pas demandé ce que je voulais. Si tu avais eu le courage de t'écouter plus tôt dans notre histoire tu l'aurais eu cette famille que tu désires. Ne me mens pas Mycroft Holmes, je sais très bien que tu as toujours voulu avoir des enfants. Mais tu as eu peur de l'échec, parce que tu as échoué avec Sherlock, mais Sherlock n'est pas un échec, regarde le ! Il a réussit à obtenir ce que tu as toujours rêvé d'avoir. Et nous ne sommes peut-être plus de jeunes trentenaires mais il est toujours possible de fonder une famille si tu le désires. Il y a toujours la possibilité d'adopter mais au lieu de ça, tu continus de vivre avec cette femme que tu n'aimes pas…

* * *

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

_Petit chapitre supplémentaire... En tout cas, je suis super heureuse de toutes ses reviews. _

* * *

Sherlock laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur. Voir John lui avait fait du bien mais maintenant la douleur était insupportable. Il n'arrivait même plus à se souvenir de l'odeur de sa peau, même le bruit de ses pas lui échappait, sa manière de remuer sa tasse de thé. Son cœur battait contre sa poitrine provoquant une vague de chagrin supplémentaire à chaque fois. John… John… John… Il ne tiendrait jamais jusqu'à son retour. La sensation de manque était trop présente. Il avait besoin d'un palliatif, quelque chose pour lui permettre d'oublier, au moins l'espace de quelques heures. La main tremblante, Sherlock s'extirpa du fauteuil de John et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour trouver le coffret en bois contenant son sésame pour quelques heures de tranquillité. Emmenant son précieux bien dans la chambre à coucher, il prépara mécaniquement la seringue comme il l'avait fait des milliers de fois par le passé. La dernière fois qu'il avait faillit céder à ses démons étaient pendant la semaine d'absence de John, quand l'incertitude de son retour lui rongeait le cœur.

_Voilà une semaine que John était partie après sa demande en mariage, une semaine que Sherlock tournait en rond et Lestrade l'avait appelé sur une affaire, et il s'y était rendu à contre cœur, mais au moment où il avait remis les pieds à Baker Street quelques heures plus tard, il avait su qu'il était de retour. Sherlock sentit un poids quitter ses épaules et une bouffée de stress l'envahir. Dans la cuisine, John Watson suivit d'une oreille attentive les pas de son colocataire et —probable fiancé ? — monter l'escalier puis faire un pas dans le salon et surement le chercher du regard. _

_ — John…_

_Il y avait du soulagement dans la voix de Sherlock. Assis devant sa tasse de thé dans la cuisine, le docteur releva la tête pour se rendre compte que le génie devant lui était troublé et mal à l'aise. _

_ — Une tasse de thé, Sherlock ?_

_ — Oui, s'il te plait. _

_Sherlock retira son manteau et le laissa tomber sur le fauteuil de John avant de prendre place en face de lui. John garda le silence, il savait que c'était à Sherlock de s'expliquer, mais il savait aussi que le génie avait certainement besoin de quelques secondes pour faire le tri dans les informations qu'il voulait lui communiquer. Il décida donc de servir une autre tasse avant de reprendre place en face de lui. _

_ — Pourquoi m'avoir embrassé si c'était pour me repousser ensuite ?_

_La question figea le détective consultant pourtant il savait pertinemment qu'il devait être honnête avec le médecin pourtant..._

_ — C'est toi qui a prit la fuite…_

_ — Sherlock, tu as quitté Baker Street juste après. _

_ — Et tu n'es revenu que maintenant John, moi je suis juste partie voir Mycroft. _

_ — M'embrasser est si horrible que ça pour que tu décides d'aller voir ton frère que tu fuis comme la peste ?_

_ — J'ai eu peur… Je crois. _

_ — Peur de quoi ? C'est toi qui a proposé le mariage, toi qui m'a embrassé…_

_ — Je sais. J'ai eu peur de moi. J'ai eu peur de te blesser, de ce que j'ai ressentit aussi. John, je… Comment dire… _

_Le brun se passa une main sur le visage puis dans les cheveux. Il était nerveux. _

_ — J'aime ta présence à mes cotés, j'aime avoir ton opinion, j'aime avoir besoin de toi. Et quand tu as prit cette balle, j'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre. J'ai comprit à quel point j'étais seul avant que tu n'entres dans ma vie. Je te veux dans ma vie pour toujours et j'ai bien vu que tu ne serais pas contre, John. Mais j'ai prit la fuite parce que j'ai eu peur. John, je te veux pour moi seul, mais je… mais j'ai prit peur quand j'ai ressenti du désir pour toi alors que je ne t'attire pas…_

_ — Tu me plais Sherlock… _

_ — Mais je ne serai jamais un amant pour toi… Pas après ce qu'on m'a fait subir. Les souffrances, les humiliations, la douleur… _

_La stupeur se dessina sur le visage du docteur. _

_ — Tu essayes de me dire que tu as été victime d'un viol._

_ — Je ne suis pas vraiment asexué, enfin je… Je n'ai pas non plus été violé, mais ma première fois c'est très mal passé. _

_Sherlock respira bruyamment et John se contenta de l'écouter, il savait qu'il ne devait pas l'interrompre. _

_ — Ecoute John. Je veux bien essayé. Mais attend toi à me voir souvent prendre la fuite. Parfois les souvenirs sont trop forts. _

_ — Et tu ne peux pas les effacer ? Tu dis toi-même que ton cerveau fonctionne comme un disque dur… _

_John savait que ça ne marchait pas comme ça, mais il voulait pousser Sherlock à lui parler. A mettre des mots sur sa souffrance pour pouvoir avancer. _

_ — Les souvenirs sont bien trop présents. La plupart du temps, le moindre contact physique peut les faire remonter. Lestrade pense que ça a un rapport avec mon passé de drogué. _

_Sherlock laissa échapper un rire nerveux, le regard plongé dans ses souvenirs, ses doigts heurtant nerveusement la table. _

_ — En fait, la drogue est… était un moyen d'oublier. _

_John se rendait compte que Sherlock ne se contrôlait plus, lui qui d'habitude se dominait totalement. _

_ — Doucement Sherlock, regarde-moi. _

_John posa sa main sur celle de Sherlock et l'homme posa ses yeux clairs sur son compagnon et tenta de se calmer. Bien que sa respiration soit difficile, Sherlock mêla ses doigts à ceux de John. _

_ — Bien maintenant jouons carte sur table. _

_John respira profondément, essayant de faire abstraction du pouce de Sherlock qui caressait sa main. Il avait besoin d'avoir les idées claires, d'autant qu'il avait des sentiments pour éphèbe devant lui, mais s'il acceptait sa proposition, il voulait une vraie vie de couple, et cela signifiait que lui aussi allait devoir faire des efforts pour ne pas fuir aux contacts de Sherlock. Avoir manqué de perdre la vie une nouvelle fois lui avait laissé à réfléchir, du moins il avait surtout eu conscience de la douleur de Sherlock. Il avait bien vu sa réaction vis-à-vis d'Harry aussi. _

_ — J'accepte ta proposition à une condition, je veux qu'on prenne notre temps, et je veux connaitre ton histoire. _

_Sherlock parut hésiter, il n'était pas sûr d'en être capable. Mais en même temps, il voulait John et personne d'autre et il comprenait clairement que pour l'avoir, il n'avait pas d'autre choix._

_ — D'accord. Ce qui fait de toi, mon fiancé. _

_Cette fois ce fut à John de grimacer. Le mot lui paraissait tellement étrange. Etre le fiancé de Sherlock Holmes. _

Sous la pression du souvenir, Sherlock s'enfonça doucement l'aiguille dans le creux de son bras. Il en avait cruellement besoin pour oublier un peu, et Lenore était en sécurité avec Lestrade. Doucement le liquide se répandit dans ses veines, et Sherlock se laissa aller au doux engourdissement de ses sens. Il se sentait bien, sur leur lit, un pull de John serrer contre son cœur. Se reposer, oublier l'étau de douleur qui enserre son cœur, au moins l'espace de quelques heures…

* * *

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

_Non je ne vous ai pas oublié, c'est qu'avec ma formation… si j'avoue, j'ai oublié… Faut dire que je pense réseaux, mange réseaux, rêve réseaux… Du coup je n'ai ni le temps pour le nanowrimo, ni pour mes fanfictions. Mais je vous laisse savourer ce nouveau chapitre… Bonne lecture._

* * *

— Je crois que tu devrais la ramener Gregory, je ne crois pas qu'il faille laisser mon frère seul trop longtemps.

— Viens avec moi…

— Non, je ne veux pas qu'il soit encore plus en colère, qu'il croit que je sors avec toi pour avoir accès à Lenore.

— Et est ce que tu sors de nouveau avec moi pour ça ?

— Gregory ! Bien sur que non, tu devrais le savoir.

Posant une main sur son bras, Mycroft Holmes arrêta le policier pour le regarder dans les yeux.

— J'ai divorcé, c'est officiel depuis ce matin.

Gregory ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer ensuite sans qu'un seul mot n'en sorte, le politicien venait de lui annoncé la seule chose à laquelle il se refusait depuis des années. La seule chose les empêchait d'avancer dans la vie ensemble.

— Qu'est ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

_Mycroft Holmes était rentré un peu plus tôt que prévu de voyage, il était donc arrivé chez lui un peu après minuit. La maison était silencieuse, les domestiques rentrés chez eux à cette heure avancée, plongée dans l'obscurité. Mycroft desserra sa cravate, son dernier échange avec Gregory avait été houleux et ce dernier n'avait pas tord. Il le négligeait cruellement, lui laissant le rôle d'éternel amant. Bon sang, Greg… Pourquoi ses pensées revenaient toujours à lui… Mycroft ferma les yeux puis posa son parapluie avant de se diriger vers la bibliothèque, il avait besoin d'un verre. S'installant sur son fauteuil, il attrapa le livre ouvert face caché sur la desserte, puis le reposa épuisé. Laissant son verre sur la desserte, il monta l'escalier pour rejoindre la chambre conjugale. Mais alors qu'il arrivait en haut de l'escalier, il en put qu'entendre des pleures étouffés. Amélia… Il ferma les yeux, sachant qu'une confrontation allait se préparer. _

_ — Amélia… prononça-t-il en poussant la porte de leur chambre. _

_Sa femme était là, assise sur le sol, dos contre leur lit. Elle leva les yeux sur lui et essuya ses larmes du revers de sa manche de robe de chambre. _

_ — Tu pleures à cause de moi… Tu es malheureuse… commença-t-il à déduire._

_ — Non, je t'en prie, Mycroft, je ne veux ni de ta pitié, ni de tes excuses. Tu ne peux pas dicter à ton cœur, la personne que tu dois aimer. _

_ — J'ai quand même des regrets, notamment celui de n'avoir pas été capable de te rendre heureuse. Tu es une femme bien Amélia. _

_ — Nous nous sommes mariés pour de mauvaise raison. Nous avons tous les deux profité du statut de l'autre, Mycroft. Mais je pense que cette fois, il faut que ça se termine, ni toi, ni moi, ni ton Gregory ne méritons ça…_

_ — Mais… Je…_

_ — Tu parles dans ton sommeil. Qui est cet homme que tu aimes depuis tant d'années ?_

_ — Un policier. Un inspecteur de Scotland Yard. Je l'ai rencontré il y a une quinzaine d'années. _

_ —Tu vas l'épouser après moi ?_

_ — Je… Je ne pense pas. _

_ — Mais tu l'aimes…_

_ — Amelia, supplia Mycroft._

_Il ne voulait pas parler de Greg. Pas avec elle, pas comme ça dans la chambre qu'il avait partagé avec elle de nombreuses années. _

_ — Je vais aller dormir… ailleurs. Tu peux rester dans la maison le temps de te trouver un chez toi. Tout est de ma faute, je ne te laisserai pas dans le besoin. _

_ — Laisse-moi une semaine. _

— Amelia a demandé le divorce… conclut Gregory.

— Oui… souffla le politicien.

Gregory posa son regard sur l'autre homme qui semblait accabler l'espace d'un instant.

— Tu es encore amoureux d'elle…

— Je n'ai jamais été amoureux d'elle, Gregory, mais j'ai de l'affection pour elle. Elle a partagé ma vie pendant quinze ans.

— Quinze années que j'ai aussi partagé avec toi…

— Ecoute, ramène Lenore et on en parle ce soir autour d'un diner.

Mais alors que Greg Lestrade allait prendre la fuite, Mycroft l'attrapa pour l'attirer à lui et lui voler un baiser, se moquant des familles qui jouaient dans la neige, alors que Greg allait s'esquiver, Mycroft resserra sa prise.

— Pour l'amour du ciel, Gregory, on est au 21eme siècle.

— Je suis désolé. L'habitude du secret que tu nous imposes depuis si longtemps…

La pique fit mal à Mycroft qui relâcha sa prise sur le corps de son compagnon qui en profita pour prendre la fuite avec Lenore. Mycroft ferma les yeux quelques instants avant de remettre en place son veston puis son manteau, Greg avait raison, c'est lui qui leur avait imposé le silence depuis si longtemps, il ne pouvait donc pas décemment lui imposer d'assumer leur couple en publique de cette manière du jour au lendemain. Il allait devoir prendre son temps.

Prenant la direction de Baker Street non loin de là, Greg pensait à sa relation avec Mycroft, pendant quinze ans, il avait été cantonné au rôle de l'amant. C'est Mycroft qui lui avait fait comprendre qu'il devait épouser celle qui était maintenant son ex femme… Et finalement ça n'avait donné qu'une personne de plus malheureuse. Mycroft n'avait jamais eu le courage de divorcer, et au bout du bout c'était finalement Amelia qui avait fait le premier pas, ce qui avait le don de le mettre en colère. Il en voulait à Mycroft qui avait toujours fait passer sa carrière politique avant tout, donnant au policier l'impression de ne pas avoir de véritable valeur aux yeux du politicien, pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à se passer de lui, se passer de ses bras, de son odeur, de sa tendresse. Il était intoxiqué à Mycroft Holmes depuis le premier jour quand leurs regards s'étaient croisés au dessus du corps de Sherlock dans ce lit d'hôpital.

_ — Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être là !_

_ — J'ai tous les droits, inspecteur Lestrade. _

_ — Je ne suis pas inspecteur…_

_ — Pas encore._

_ — Et vous êtes ?_

_ — Permettez-moi de me présenter, Mycroft Holmes._

_ — Vous êtes… _

_ — Son frère._

_Greg posa son regard sur le jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années dans le lit et sa peau si blanche perdu dans ses draps blancs… _

_ — Puis-je vous offrir un café ?_

_Greg Lestrade releva brusquement pour croiser le regard du roux devant lui. Il devait s'avouer que celui-ci était très bel homme. Le policier ferma les yeux, depuis quand regardait-il les hommes. Non pas les hommes, cet homme là et il fut lui-même déstabilisé quand il s'entendit accepter la proposition du politicien. _

Se glissant dans le 221B, il détacha Lenore et la prit dans ses bras sans que celle-ci ne se réveille. A l'opposé de ses parents, l'enfant avait un sommeil de plomb, résistant même au violon de Sherlock à trois heure du matin. Il monta les marches avec Lenore profondément endormie dans les bras, cette balade dans le parc avec Mycroft lui avait fait un bien terrible malgré ses incertitudes. Mais quand il arriva dans le salon, il eut l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas, posant Lenore dans le fond de son parc en sécurité, il parcourra la cuisine avant d'entrer dans la chambre du couple. Une silhouette était affalés dans le lit, sur le coup, le DI esquissa un sourire avant d'être dérangé par le teint si pale de Sherlock. S'approchant brutalement, il l'examina avant de découvrir que le scientifique était entrain de mourir. Il examina rapidement les lieux, une seringue et de la poudre blanche sur la table de chevet.

— Merde Sherlock ! Merde ! Merde ! Merde !

Il vérifia son pouls pour découvrir que même si celui-ci était encore présent, son rythme cardiaque anormal n'était clairement pas bon signe.

— Mrs Hudson ! hurla-t-il à travers la maison avant de prendre son téléphone pour contacter au plus vite une ambulance.

La logeuse fut horrifiée quand elle entra dans la pièce.

— Mrs Hudson ! Prenez Lenore, emmenez là chez vous ! lui cria Lestrade alors qu'il s'occupait de mettre Sherlock en position de sécurité. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre.

— Bon sang Sherlock… De quoi tu t'es fourré…

Prenant une paire de gants dans sa poche, Lestrade ramassa la seringue et le reste de drogues. Puis il referma la robe de chambre du jeune homme pour lui laisser un peu de dignité. Après tout des policiers allaient arrivés en même temps que les secours et Sherlock était connu de tous. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que tous arrivent. Sally Donovan s'approcha de son patron et lui posa une main sur le bras pour le faire réagir.

— Inspecteur ?

Lestrade posa un regard vide sur elle. Et la jeune femme se retint de tout commentaire sur le génie pendant que les ambulanciers s'occupaient de lui.

— Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

— Je dois prévenir Mycroft…

— Je dois savoir ce qui s'est passé avant…

— Je… Je ramenais Lenore, et je l'ai trouvé comme ça. Mon Dieu…

Rapidement la voix de Mycroft Holmes de fit entendre et Lestrade quitta la chambre pour obliger les policiers à le laisser passer.

— Comment va mon frère ?

— Il est vivant, My, il est vivant, les médecins s'occupent de lui.

Sally Donovan ne releva pas le surnom. Elle avait toujours su que son patron et le frère du freak étaient proches, même si elle ne savait pas s'il s'agissait d'amour ou d'amitié. Elle avait préféré ne rien dire, après tout, elle n'était pas celle qui avait le droit de juger, elle-même couchait avec un homme marié. La main de Lestrade se posa avec tendresse sur l'avant bras de Mycroft Holmes, le retenant de suivre le corps inerte de son frère.

— My, laisse-moi te conduire auprès de lui.

Et pour la première fois depuis son entrée dans la pièce, le regard du politicien s'accrocha à celui de son partenaire comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Les démons de la drogue étaient un fléau pour lui, un fléau qui avait déjà failli lui prendre son petit frère par le passé et qui étaient à deux doigts de recommencer. Lestrade mourrait d'envie de le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter, pour le protéger du reste du monde, mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Tout ce qu'il pouvait s'était transmettre son soutien à travers cette main posé sur son avant bras.

* * *

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

L'odeur aseptisée donna un haut le cœur à Mycroft quand il entra dans la pièce. Son frère était allongé là sur le lit, son cœur battant à un rythme régulier qui berçait la pièce de sa mélodie de bips. Mycroft fit le tour du lit pour se retrouver au plus près de son cadet, posant sa main sur sa joue avant de la retirer. Sherlock était tiré d'affaires, d'après les médecins, mais le voir étendu lui ramenait tellement de mauvais souvenirs, des nuits sans dormir, rongé par l'inquiétude. Apparemment Sherlock n'avait pas prit en compte qu'il était clean depuis des années quand il avait préparé la seringue. Mycroft se passa une main sur le visage, attirant l'attention de Gregory.

— Tu sais qu'on était dans la même position lorsqu'on s'est rencontré la première fois…

Mycroft releva la tête sur son compagnon avant de comprendre enfin le sens de la phrase.

— C'est vrai… lui répondit-il dans un murmure.

— Tu avais plus de cheveux…

— Et toi tu étais brun…

Les deux hommes esquissèrent un sourire, Sherlock était encore inconscient bien que tiré d'affaires.

— Ce n'est pas vraiment la soirée que j'avais envisagé de partager avec toi…

— Je sais, mais ton frère a besoin de toi.

— Cette fois je ne sais plus quoi faire, Gregory, j'ai été incapable de ramener le docteur Watson, comment tu veux que je fasse en sorte qu'il garde Lenore avec un geste pareil.

— Il ne faut pas qu'elle aille à l'orphelinat, Mycroft.

— Tu crois vraiment qu'une Holmes ira à l'orphelinat ? Je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça.

— Qu'en pense ta mère ?

— Ma mère est furieuse après Sherlock.

_ — John, je te présente ma mère, Théanie Holmes et Amélia Holmes, la femme de Mycroft. Mère, Amélia, le Docteur John Watson, mon fiancé. _

_Le mot était étrange dans la bouche de Sherlock, mais John ne s'en formalisait pas. Pas plus que sa présence dans ses lieux incongrus. Mycroft les avait conviés à un dîner de famille dans sa demeure londonienne. Il n'était pas non plus surprit de découvrir qu'Anthea était là dans un coin de la pièce, accrochée à son précieux Blackberry. John posa son regard sur la femme devant lui et se dit qu'elle avait dû être magnifique dans sa jeunesse, elle l'était encore d'ailleurs, et il comprit que Sherlock tirait sa beauté atypique d'elle. La peau diaphane, ses cheveux surement brun autrefois étaient striés de blanc et il émanait d'elle une force de caractère qui était logique quand on connaissait les deux frères Holmes. _

_ — Mesdames Holmes… salua John. _

_ — Ton fiancé ?demanda la femme en fronçant les sourcils mettant John terriblement mal à l'aise. _

_ — Oui, mère. Mon fiancé. _

_John déglutit difficilement et il sentit Sherlock lui poser une main sur l'épaule avec douceur pour le soutenir. La femme jeta un regard noir à son fils avant d'esquisser un sourire chaleureux factice et de tendre la main dans la direction de John pour la poser sur sa joue. John se rendit compte que Sherlock le lui faisait très souvent. Comme si il s'agissait d'un des seuls signes affectifs qu'il connaissait. _

_ — Veuillez m'excuser, je dois m'entretenir avec Mycroft. Vous venez Amelia. _

_La mère de Sherlock s'éloigna avec l'autre femme brune et Sherlock se positionna devant John quand celui-ci relâcha son souffle qu'il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir retenu. Sherlock l'entraina dans la cour avec lui._

_ — Ça va aller ? demanda le génie avec inquiétude._

_ — Ma présence dérange, Sherlock. Tu aurais dût me dire que…_

_ — Baliverne ! Mycroft a dit que c'était un repas de famille et tu fais partie de ma famille quoi qu'en pense mère. Je veux que tu restes, et je crois que Mycroft également. _

_ — J'ignorais que ton frère était marié…_

_ — Amelia n'est qu'un faire-valoir. C'est un mariage de convenance mais elle est une gentille personne. Mycroft n'a pas autant le choix que moi pour choisir son compagnon. _

_ — Même si d'après ce que j'ai vu tu n'en as pas plus. Attend ! Son compagnon ?_

_ — Mycroft est bisexuel avec une préférence pour les hommes. Amelia est d'ailleurs la raison de sa rupture avec Lestrade._

_ — Attend ! Mycroft et Lestrade ? Quand ?_

_ — Avant que tu n'arrives à Baker Street, il y a une quinzaine d'années. Lestrade a épousé sa femme pour lui parce que mon frère a refusé d'aller plus loin, sa position l'empêche de divorcer d'avec Amelia._

_ — Et entre Greg et Mycroft, il reste quoi ?_

_ — Une aventure de temps en temps quand la pression est trop forte. _

_ — Tu sais que ta famille est très bizarre, Sherlock. _

_ — Je sais, John, je sais. Tu survivras à un diner en famille ?_

_ — Si tu restes avec moi. _

_Sherlock lui prit la main avec tendresse l'entrainant avec lui vers la table. _

— Et maintenant elle l'est contre moi…

— A cause de moi… Je suis désolé Mycroft.

— Ne le sois pas. Vraiment ne le sois pas. Avec toi je suis moi.

Hésitant, Greg Lestrade fit le tour du lit pour prendre Mycroft dans ses bras. Mais alors qu'ils allaient s'embrasser, la voix grave de Sherlock monta dans la pièce.

— C'est ma chambre, dehors !

— Sherlock !

Mycroft se pencha vers lui alors que Lestrade prenait la direction de la sortie.

— Lestrade ! Emmenez Mycroft… Je veux être seul.

Le jeune homme se recoucha en chien de fusil, tiraillé par le manque, et cette douleur au cœur qui était revenu avec force. Il avait envie de pleurer mais jamais il ne le ferait devant Mycroft, il avait encore un minimum d'estime de soi.

Dans le couloir, Lestrade referma ses bras sur le corps de Mycroft. Le politicien avait assez mal prit le rejet de son frère, même s'il savait que ce n'était pas le premier rejet de Sherlock. Pourtant il avait du mal à accepter que même au fond du gouffre, Sherlock ne voulait pas de son aide.

— Il a besoin de toi, My. Accroche-toi.

— Il ne veut pas de mon aide, Gregory. Il ne veut pas…

Lestrade prit la direction de la sortie entrainant avec lui son compagnon, les conduisant à l'abri dans l'appartement du policier. Mycroft avait besoin de repos pour avoir les idées claires, pour être capable de trouver une solution au problème.

* * *

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Deux jours plus tard, Lestrade était celui qui avait accueilli l'assistante sociale à l'appartement du couple. Mycroft ayant un rendez vous de dernière minute.

— Et vous êtes ?

— DI Gregory Lestrade. Je suis un ami proche de John et Sherlock.

La petite femme au regard sévère, observait les lieux avec dédain. Par chance, Mrs Hudson était passée pour faire le ménage et se débarrasser des morceaux de cadavres. L'appartement était propre mais il n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis que John et Sherlock avaient emménagé ensemble.

— Madame Vermeuil…

— Inspecteur ! Je suis tenu de faire mon travail. Et cet appartement n'est pas du tout adapté à un bébé. Le gouvernement veut le bien être de l'enfant…

— Le gouvernement lui a prit son mari et maintenant vous voulez lui prendre son enfant ? C'est de la folie, s'exclama Lestrade en colère contre la femme des services sociaux qui était entré au 221B Baker Street.

L'overdose de Sherlock avait entrainé un contrôle des services de l'enfance qui était venu voir les conditions dans laquelle vivait la petite Lenore et autant dire que la femme, d'une cinquantaine d'années, n'avait clairement pas apprécié les déductions de Sherlock lors de son passage à l'hôpital.

— Inspecteur, je dois faire ce contrôle ce que vous me dites ne changera rien. L'Etat ne laissera pas une enfant à un homme instable.

— Sherlock Holmes prend soin de sa fille…

— Monsieur Watson-Holmes a fait une overdose de cocaïne !

Lestrade grimaça aux deux noms accolés des deux hommes, ils avaient fait ça pour souligner leur statut de famille mais les deux avaient toujours été incapables de les utiliser. Ils étaient et resteraient Sherlock Holmes et John Watson mais ça avait simplifié les choses à l'arrivée de Lenore dans la famille. Lenore Watson-Holmes, le couple avait tout pour être heureux et voilà que tout partait à vau-l'eau. La femme était là observant avec dédain le nid de la famille.

— La chambre de mademoiselle Watson-Holmes ?

— A l'étage.

Gregory Lestrade précéda la femme jusqu'à la chambre de Lenore. La pièce était absolument magnifique, dans des teintes chocolat, et des meubles de qualité, le tout était luxueux mais sans prétention à l'exception de la bibliothèque qui débordait de livres pour enfants mais également de livres de sciences. Apparemment Sherlock avait fait flamber une partie de sa fortune dans cette pièce, surement pour faire plaisir à John. La femme arpenta la pièce en prenant des notes avant de redescendre au salon.

— Je dois avouer que l'enfant ne manque de rien mais la maison n'est clairement pas adaptée pour une enfant de son âge. Monsieur Watson-Holmes aura une copie de mon rapport.

— Prenant en compte les métiers du docteur Watson et de son mari, cet appartement est le plus sûr pour miss Lenore, madame. Il leur permet d'avoir pour l'enfant un mode de garde par une femme bien sans déranger les habitudes de Lenore.

Après le passage de l'assistante sociale, Lestrade s'était arrêté prendre un café pour réfléchir quelques instants à la situation avant de finalement rejoindre Sherlock à l'hôpital à la demande de Mycroft. Il n'aima pas beaucoup l'ambiance aseptisée de la pièce. Ni la forme amorphe de Sherlock sur le lit. Oh il savait qu'il l'avait entendu, rien n'échappait à Sherlock Holmes mais il semblait faire fi de sa présence, complètement plongé dans le manque et/ou le chagrin. Un objet attira l'attention de Lestrade, une chaine en or avec un médaillon posée sur la table de chevet. Il ne résista pas à ramasser l'objet pour le faire glisser dans ses doigts prenant le temps d'observer la médaille.

— Sainte Rita… Tu deviens croyant, Sherlock ? En tout cas, tu vas avoir besoin d'elle.

Sherlock récupéra la chaine des mains de Lestrade et la passa à son cou avant de se renfrogner dans son lit, se mettant en chien de fusil, présentant de nouveau son dos au DI qui prit place sur la chaise.

_ — Je vais partir demain matin, Sherlock. _

_Incapable de gérer ses émotions, Sherlock se leva brusquement de son fauteuil avant de prendre John dans les bras. _

_ — Oula doucement, Sherlock. Ça va aller…_

_ — Non ça ne va pas aller. Tu ne peux pas partir. _

_ — Je n'ai pas le choix. _

_ — Donnes ta démission ! _

_ — Je suis un soldat, Sherlock. C'est mon devoir… Tu ne peux pas comprendre…_

_ — Tu as des devoirs envers Lenore ! _

_ — Sherlock…_

_John se pinça l'arrête du nez, se dégageant de l'étreinte de Sherlock, il savait que les au revoir avec le détective seraient difficiles, mais celui-ci se comportait comme un adolescent. Pourtant il ne pouvait pas essayer de lui faire comprendre la notion de devoirs, il savait pertinemment que ça n'avait aucun sens pour le détective consultant. _

_ — Je dois le faire c'est tout. Sherlock, je ne veux pas me battre avec toi pour notre dernière nuit. Je veux rester avec toi et Lenore, s'il te plait. Je ne veux pas grand-chose, juste être avec vous deux. _

_John avait prit le bébé dans son couffin puis avait prit la main de Sherlock l'entrainant avec lui dans leur chambre à coucher. John s'était glissé dans les bras de Sherlock, serrant le petit corps de sa fille contre son cœur. Il se sentait tellement bien près d'eux. Il ne voulait pas partir, il voulait rester là pour les protéger mais il n'avait pas le choix, son pays avait demandé après lui. John ferma les yeux et se blotti un peu plus dans les bras de Sherlock. _

_ — Prends Lenore une minute s'il te plait…_

_Il glissa l'enfant dans les bras de son mari avant de se pencher vers sa table de nuit pour en sortir une petite boite. _

_ — Pour toi, dit-il en tendant l'objet. _

_Il vit Sherlock froncer les sourcils, et John sourit, il réussissait à lui cacher certaines choses de temps en temps. Le détective consultant rendit Lenore à John avant d'ouvrir la boite. Sceptique, il croisa le regard de son compagnon pour essayer de comprendre. La chaine en or présentait un médaillon représentant une scène chrétienne. _

_ — Sainte Rita, la patronne des causes perdues, tu es une cause perdue Sherlock…_

_ — Je n'y crois pas John. _

_ — Mais moi oui et je vais partir. Alors fait moi plaisir. _

— Je n'aurai jamais pensé te voir devenir sentimental un jour, Sherlock. Mais je crois que tu vas vraiment avoir besoin de Sainte Rita avec ton geste. Sérieusement Sherlock ! Tu as pensé à Lenore ?! Tu as pensé à John…

Sherlock laissa échapper un feulement. John, la seule personne qui avait réussi à entrer dans son monde. Le DI avait parfois du mal à comprendre comment le médecin arrivait à vivre avec quelqu'un qui savait le mettre à nu au premier regard, même si finalement Mycroft était un peu pareil. Il avait même traité le médecin de fou quand il lui avait annoncé qu'ils allaient fonder une famille. Et pourtant il avait vu Sherlock manifester un intérêt mitigé et intrigué sur le minuscule être humain, s'avouant que si John le voulait, il allait devoir apprendre à vivre avec. Mais là depuis le départ de John à la guerre tout allait de mal en pis. L'overdose était pour le DI soit un accident soit un appel au secours, mais le fait que Sherlock se soit drogué prouve qu'il allait vraiment mal.

— Les services sociaux sont passés à Baker Street, Sherlock, c'est très grave, ils vont te retirer la garde de Lenore. Je ne pense pas qu'un orphelinat soit la meilleure place pour un Holmes. Et je ne pense pas que tu veuilles que Mycroft la prenne sous son aile non plus.

Gregory Lestrade sut qu'il avait misé juste quand il vit Sherlock se redresser brutalement.

— Elle est à moi !

— Alors il va falloir apprendre à t'occuper d'elle. A prouver que tu es son père, Sherlock. Prouver que John avait raison en te la laissant. Tu as besoin d'aide…

— Je n'ai pas besoin… !

— Regarde-toi ! Il y a pas 72h je t'ai retrouvé entrain de faire une overdose, cria le DI. Merde, s'il doit s'inquiéter pour toi, tu le mets en danger sur le terrain. Il est bon, très bon, mais tu es sa faiblesse comme il est la tienne. Alors je vais faire mon possible pour que tu récupères Lenore mais tu vas devoir venir vivre avec Mycroft et moi…

— C'est hors de question !

— Mais tu n'as pas le choix. Dans les deux cas tu vas devoir composer avec Mycroft parce que le grand génie que tu es a joué au con.

— D'accord, mais John ne devra rien savoir… Pas tant qu'il sera là bas.

Lestrade observa Sherlock, ça n'était pas dans ses habitudes de rendre les armes aussi facilement pourtant quand il prit le temps de regarder le visage du brun, il put lire chacune de ses émotions, fatigue, chagrin, fragilité, douleur… Sherlock avait besoin d'aide et de temps pour se reconstruire.

_Mycroft lui avait demandé de venir, il avait donc obéit, il avait toujours su qu'il était impossible de refuser quelque chose à un Holmes. Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait dans une des chambres du manoir (« Ce n'est pas celle que j'ai partagé avec Amelia » lui avait dit Mycroft devant le malaise de Greg.) Les deux hommes s'étaient dévêtus timidement, c'était la première fois, qu'ils étaient chez Mycroft, ils s'étaient toujours retrouvés chez Greg et dans des hôtels pendant le mariage de ce dernier. Se glissant entre les draps, Lestrade attira Mycroft tout contre lui qui soupira d'aise. Après une dizaine de minutes dans le silence, le policier décida de prendre la parole. _

_ — Qu'est ce que tu vas faire, Mycroft ?_

_ — Et qu'est ce tu crois que je devrais faire, amour ? Sherlock est un adulte, un père de famille. Il doit prendre ses responsabilités. _

_ — Sherlock a besoin d'aide…_

_ — Sherlock a toujours eu besoin d'aide. J'ai toujours eu besoin de réparer ses erreurs. La drogue, arrondir les angles avec la police…_

_ — Ça nous a toujours bien réussi ça…_

_Mycroft releva leurs mains jointes avant de poser un baiser sur les phalanges de Greg. Oui ça leurs avait plutôt bien réussi, arrondir les angles pendant toutes ses années avaient donné des aventures entre eux, plus ou moins longues. Sherlock avait bien souvent été l'excuse à leur relation amoureuse tumultueuse._

_ — Je sais que tu ne le laisseras pas tomber. _

_ — Bien sûr que non. Viens vivre avec moi…_

_ — Mycroft…_

_ — Le temps que John Watson revienne à la maison, tu as plus de chance de réussir à gérer Sherlock que moi._

_ — Tu veux prendre Sherlock et Lenore chez toi ?_

_ — Est-ce que j'ai le choix ? Et si nous dormions, tu travailles tôt demain et moi aussi. _

_Lestrade s'enroula autour du corps de son amant, celui-ci avait l'air tellement fragile._

_ — Arrête !_

_ — Je n'ai rien fait, plaida Mycroft en se retourna contre son amant. _

_ — Tu penses trop fort ! J'irais voir Sherlock demain._

* * *

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Sherlock entra dans la maison de Mycroft, serrant Lenore contre lui. L'assistante sociale lui avait rendu l'enfant non sans lui avoir passé un savon. Il l'avait écouté sans mot dire, fixant son attention sur la déception qu'aurait John si Lenore n'était pas là à son retour. « _Vous avez de la chance monsieur Watson-Holmes._ » lui avait dit l'assistante sociale et il n'avait pas relevé pas même s'il avait toujours eu du mal avec les gens qui l'appelait Watson. Mais il avait rangé sa fierté le temps de récupérer Lenore. Et il ne s'était rendu compte qu'elle lui avait manqué que lorsque qu'elle fut dans ses bras. Sherlock suivit Mycroft jusqu'au premier étage de sa maison bourgeoise. Puis l'ainé ouvrit une porte avant de lui laisser l'accès.

— Il y a tout ce dont tu as besoin. Mrs Hudson loge provisoirement dans la chambre rose au bout du couloir.

— Je n'ai pas besoin de…

— Un merci aurait suffit, mais il est vrai que je ne dois rien attendre du grand Sherlock Holmes. Sache en tout cas, que je n'ai que toujours cherché à prendre soin de toi. Le docteur Watson semble avoir réussi là où j'ai échoué.

Sherlock entra dans la pièce sans un mot, sans un regard pour Mycroft. Il avait encore tellement de rancœur et de colère vis-à-vis de lui. Prenant place dans un fauteuil pendant que Mycroft refermait la porte sur eux, Sherlock posa son regard sur la petite fille dans ses bras.

— Je vais essayer de faire attention à toi Lenore. J'ai un peu fait n'importe quoi depuis le départ de John. J'avais dit à John qu'aucun Holmes ne finirait à l'orphelinat et c'est moi qui ai failli t'y envoyer.

L'enfant lui répondit avec une série de bruits de désapprobation et Sherlock approcha sa main hésitante des boucles rousses de l'enfant.

— Et le pire c'est que tu es de nouveau dans ma vie grâce à Mycroft. Il est peut être pas aussi mauvais que… Non oublie ça ! Ton oncle est terrible mais il sera toujours là pour toi. Je crois qu'il essaye de te ramener ton père. Mais tu sais il est un incompétent alors…

Sherlock cala l'enfant dans le creux de son bras et fit le tour de la pièce. La chambre était grande avec un épais lit à baldaquin, une commode, un bureau et une fenêtre donnant sur les jardins. Une autre pièce était attenante à la chambre, plus petite, elle devait être à la base un bureau et avait été transformé en chambre d'enfant. Les murs étaient blanc cassé et le lit d'enfant était celui de Sherlock. Où diable Mycroft l'avait-il retrouvé. Surement au manoir Holmes. Il n'aimait pas la pièce, ce n'était pas la chaleur de celle que John avait fait au 221B. Les meubles chocolat lui manquaient et le papier peint couleur du caramel doux. Mais il savait qu'il devait passer par là s'il voulait retourner chez lui, quand John reviendrait. L'enfant bailla et Sherlock la regarda en fronçant des sourcils avant de finalement se décider à la changer puis à la mettre au lit. Refermant la porte doucement, Sherlock se dirigea vers la fenêtre, observant le manteau blanc neigeux avant de repenser à quelques souvenirs heureux avant Mycroft quand ils étaient enfants. Avant qu'il ne devienne aussi maniéré.

Les jours étaient passés, indéniablement, les un après les autres. Sherlock s'était muré dans son silence, ne communicant qu'avec Mrs Hudson au seul et unique sujet que Lenore. Rien d'autre n'avait d'intérêt pour lui. Prostré dans sa chambre, alternant expérience et phase de dépression. Dans la cuisine, Mycroft glissa le téléphone dans sa poche qui lui avait montré les activités de son frère des dernières heures avant qu'il ne descende au salon. Soupirant, il décida de vérifier que tout était en ordre pour le repas de Noël.

— J'aurais pensé que tu aurais prit un chef cuisinier.

Mycroft releva la tête de la bouteille de champagne qu'il tenait à la main pour poser ses yeux sur son compagnon.

— Oh je l'aurai fait… Mrs Hudson a tenu à mettre la main aux fourneaux. Je n'ai pas eu le cœur de lui dire non.

— Tu as des nouvelles ?

— Pas encore.

— Tu sais que tu as fait du bon boulot avec Sherlock, My.

— Si seulement j'avais pu faire plus.

Le policier s'approcha pour prendre son compagnon dans ses bras avant de lui poser un baiser sur le front avec tendresse.

— Ne soit pas si dur avec toi-même. Grace à toi, Sherlock n'a jamais été aussi proche de Lenore.

— Mais il ne vit que pour la maintenir en vie.

— Ce n'est pas grave. C'est juste un mauvais moment à passer. John n'est pas partie pour toujours.

— Viens vivre avec moi, Gregory.

— Mycroft…

— Je suis sérieux… Viens vivre avec moi… officiellement.

— Je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée…

— Tu as peur de quoi ? Etre catalogué comme gay par tes collègues ?

— Ce n'est pas ça ! C'est juste que… Laisse-moi du temps, d'accord.

— D'accord… murmura Mycroft. D'accord. Je…

Lestrade posa sa main sur la joue de Mycroft puis son front tout contre le sien.

— Ça ne veut pas dire que je ne t'aime pas, Mycroft. C'est juste que j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps. Qu'est ce que je peux t'apporter Mycroft ? Je ne suis qu'un simple flic.

— J'ai besoin de toi, Gregory. J'ai toujours eu besoin de toi, pour me faire comprendre la normalité, pour me dire quand je fais trop loin, et pour m'aimer comme je suis.

— Quoi je suis ton docteur Watson maintenant ?

— En bien plus sexy.

— Est-ce qu'on a le temps… avant le dîner…

Mycroft sourit à son compagnon avant de l'entraîner avec lui, temps ou pas, il voulait prendre un moment avec Gregory.

* * *

**TBC. (Il reste deux chapitres après celui là)**


	9. Chapter 9

Mea culpa, avec les tests de sécurité NTFS et la validation d'une partie du Cisco, j'ai complètement oublié mes fics… Mais bon, je me rattrape ! Alors voici l'avant dernier chapitre !

Affalé dans le fauteuil, Sherlock plongeait dans ses souvenirs, tentant de se rappeler la première fois qu'il avait présenté la famille Holmes à John, à l'époque, ils étaient tout juste fiancés et John fuyait encore les contacts tactiles entre eux. Il se souvient encore du moment où il avait eu sa première érection sous ses caresses.

_Mycroft lui avait dit d'être patient avec John, de prendre son temps, de lui laisser le temps d'apprendre le contact avec un homme. Sherlock avait décidé de passer par dessus son passé, d'oublier la douleur de sa première expérience pour ne se concentrer que sur John et uniquement sur John. Mais à la seconde ou John avait passé la porte avec plus d'une heure de retard, Sherlock, rongé par l'inquiétude, n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui sauter dessus pour l'embrasser. Ecrasant ses lèvres plus qu'il ne les frôlait, Sherlock fut surprit quand John demanda l'accès à sa bouche. Mais quand sa langue entra en contact avec celle de son vis-à-vis, Sherlock eut besoin de plus, d'elles seules, ses mains se propulsèrent sur John, il avait besoin de le toucher, de caresser sa peau. Sherlock ne s'était pas attendu à ce que John soit si addictif, que son contact ne l'effraye pas. Tirant sur sa chemise, le génie passa ses mains sur la peau chaude du médecin, contourna ses hanches avant de se poser sur ses fesses. Pourtant le scientifique fut complètement déstabilisé quand John le repoussa brusquement. _

_ — John ?_

_Sherlock l'observa tentant de comprendre sa réaction, pourquoi cette peur panique dans ses yeux. Il fit un pas en avant pour le prendre dans ses bras avec l'envie de le rassurer, mais le médecin se dégagea du mur prêt à prendre la fuite. _

_ — Je suis désolé Sherlock, je ne peux pas… Ce mariage… C'est idiot… Je n'aurai pas dû… Je… _

_Il paniquait. Sherlock voyait aussi bien sa panique, que l'érection de son compagnon. _

_ — Ne fuis pas John, s'il te plait. _

_Sherlock s'en voulait, pour une fois, il aurait vraiment dû écouter son ainé. Celui-ci même qui était déjà passé par une situation similaire avec Gregory. Non ! Il ne voulait pas penser à Mycroft maintenant mais il fallait qu'il calme le jeu avec John immédiatement s'il ne voulait pas le perdre. _

_ — S'il te plait… C'est juste que j'ai eu une mauvaise journée, je me suis inquiété…_

_ — Toi ? Tu t'es inquiété ?_

_ — Oh ! Je t'en prie ! Tu es le premier à dire que je suis humain et quand je te dis que je me suis inquiété, tu me regardes comme si j'étais un simple fou. _

_Il vit les épaules du médecin se détendre et un début de sourire s'esquisser sur son visage. _

_ — En tout cas, j'ai l'impression que je ne te laisse pas indifférent, dit-il en montrant son érection d'un vague geste de la main. _

_ — Je ne suis pas gay, Sherlock. _

_L'espace d'un instant la colère se peignit sur le visage du logicien. Merde ! Il avait accepté de l'épouser et voilà qu'il brandissait de nouveau la carte « je ne suis pas gay ». L'espace d'une seconde, il eu envie de le frapper. _

_ — Pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas attiré par les hommes, tu es drôlement excité ! _

_Mais alors que John allait prendre la fuite, Sherlock le saisit par le bras pour le ramener à lui. _

_ — Ne fuis pas. S'il te plait de fuit pas, supplia doucement Sherlock en tentant de le prendre dans ses bras. _

_John ferma les yeux quelques instants, se laissant aller dans l'étreinte de Sherlock. Il avait clairement compris que Sherlock était aussi perdu que lui dans ses sentiments et ses émotions. Sherlock ne se définissait pas comme sociopathe sans raison et quand il se faisait dominer par ses dernières, il faisait dans l'extrême comme avec cette demande en mariage. John savait qu'il devait faire un effort également, il devait s'avouer que Sherlock ne le laissait pas indifférent, sinon il n'aurait pas accepté la demande en mariage. Mais réaliser que Sherlock avait également des besoins physiques lui était étrange de la même manière qu'il avait du mal à concevoir qu'il pourrait avoir des relations intimes avec un homme. Doucement il inspira l'odeur de Sherlock au creux de son cou, odeur apaisante et tentatrice. Se laissant aller complètement, il glissa ses mains dans les boucles noires. _

_ — Je suis désolé Sherlock. C'est juste que la situation me mets mal à l'aise. _

Mais ce soir les choses étaient différentes, Amélia n'était pas de la partie contrairement à Gregory Lestrade, Mummy non plus n'était pas là, elle en avait cruellement voulu à Mycroft pour son divorce. Pourtant son frère était beaucoup moins pénible que depuis qu'il était avec Lestrade. Et puis il n'était pas juste de faire subir à Amelia, les adultères de son frère. Mais tout ce qui frappait son cœur pour le moment était l'absence de John. Noël était la fête que le médecin aimait partager avec ses proches. Le sociopathe se doutait que le premier Noël de Lenore serait important pour lui, mais lui n'en avait rien à faire. Comme il se fichait de la présence d'Anthea, Mycroft, Lestrade, Mrs Hudson, comme il oubliait la présence de Lenore Watson-Holmes qui jouait non loin de là en gazouillant sur la robe rouge que Mycroft l'avait obligé à lui mettre ce matin. Il ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi Lestrade s'était donné autant de mal pour qu'il garde Lenore après son overdose. Trois semaines qu'il était tenu de vivre avec Lenore chez Mycroft, trois semaines qu'il devait subir les regards inquiets de Lestrade le matin alors qu'il nourrissait Lenore, sans prendre lui-même le temps de se nourrir. Il se moquait de la nourriture, seul les besoins de l'enfant comptaient. L'enfant chérie de John. Sherlock ferma les yeux et plongea dans son palais mental pour s'y perdre, il ne voulait plus les voir avec leurs sourires enchantés de Noël.

— Sherlock, tu veux bien passer à table avec nous, prononça Mycroft, le sortant de sa torpeur.

De mauvaise foi, il se leva pourtant, attrapant l'enfant avant de prendre place. Il avait pas l'intention de manger mais il ne voulait plus faire d'histoires, pas avec Lenore dans la balance, il ne voulait pas subir le jugement de John à son retour. Heureusement la petite fille de sept mois n'était pas difficile, pour ça elle ressemblait à John. Il se concentra donc sur le repas de Lenore plutôt que sur le sien. Tout le monde essayait d'être joyeux, alors que lui se contentait d'être silencieux pour ne blesser personne. Sherlock posa son regard sur chaque personne autour de la table, les lisant comme un livre ouvert, Mrs Hudson qui cachait son inquiétude sous un masque joyeux mais qui lançait clairement à Sherlock des regards inquiets. Mycroft et Lestrade qui se jetaient des regards brillants et il ne voulait même pas imaginer où ils avaient disparu lors de la dernière heure écoulée. Anthea avait posé son blackberry pour passer un moment avec le groupe. Mais pour Sherlock rien n'allait dans ce tableau. Comme si une pièce manquante rendait le puzzle inutile et instable. Il se sentait tellement seul, même entouré. Il laissa échapper un soupir triste qu'il n'avait pu contenir. Mycroft posa son regard sur son frère, affecté par son chagrin et sa douleur. Et c'est avec soulagement qu'il releva la tête sur son majordome qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

— Veuillez m'excuser.

Mycroft s'essuya le coin de la bouche, se leva puis ajusta son costume pour suivre son majordome dans le couloir. Peu importe le jour, l'homme ne cessait d'être le gouvernement britannique. Mycroft esquissa un sourire quand il découvrit l'homme qui l'attendait dans le vestibule, il lui tendit la main que son visiteur s'empressa de sourire.

— Je suis heureux de vous voir. Vous avez fait bon voyage ?

— Ça aurait pu être pire.

— Donnez vos affaires à Gabriel, et suivez-moi.

L'homme hocha la tête et suivit Mycroft Holmes dans les couloirs de la demeure.

— Peut être voudriez vous…

— Non. Ça ira, Mycroft.

L'homme du gouvernement britannique hocha la tête comprenant bien la réaction de son vis-à-vis. Puis dans un sourire, il ouvrit la porte du salon avant de le laisser entrer.

TBC…. (oui je sais je suis cruelle…)


	10. Chapter 10

_Et voilà le dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction sur notre couple préféré… bien que j'adore aussi le Mystrade ! Je vous laisse à la lecture et au choix de me laisser vos avis que j'adore soit dit en passant !_

* * *

— John !

L'instinct de policier de Gregory Lestrade lui fit se saisir de Lenore avant que celle-ci soit ballotée comme un fétu de paille. Sherlock se tourna vers lui l'espace d'une seconde et Greg hocha la tête. Sherlock propulsa son corps maigre en direction de John, avant de s'arrêter juste devant lui.

— John…

— Sherlock.

Envahissant son espace sans être capable de le toucher, le détective attendait de savoir la réaction du médecin. Il sentait son cœur battre la chamade, de joie comme d'inquiétude.

— Tu es un idiot !

— Je…

Mais John ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'exprimer. Il passa sa main sur la nuque du plus grand et l'obligea à se baisser pour l'embrasser. Juste un baiser d'une simplicité et d'une tendresse indéfinissable, John savait que son compagnon n'aimait pas les démonstrations affectives en public, mais là John en avait besoin, il avait besoin de le sentir contre lui après ses longs mois d'absence, où il avait vu tant de morts, dont le jeune Tommy Abbott qui avait été son confident.

— Si tu ne veux pas que je t'enferme à Baker Street pour le reste de ta vie, je ne veux plus entendre parler de soldat ou de devoir ! C'est bien clair ?!

Sans lâcher des bras son compagnon, Sherlock se tourna vers son frère avec un regard mauvais.

— C'est toi le gouvernement ! Alors tu dois savoir que John ne servira plus jamais !

— Sherlock, l'interrompu John, j'ai déjà donné ma démission à mon supérieur ce matin.

Le détective se tourna vivement vers son mari avant de lui ravir ses lèvres une nouvelle fois. John lui avait tellement manqué. Inspirant profondément l'odeur de son partenaire, le génie se demandait s'il n'était pas entrain de rêver comme il l'avait fait de nombreuses fois pour se réveiller chaque fois le cœur un peu plus brisé. Non si c'était un rêve, Mycroft ne serait pas là. Sherlock ne résista pas à serrer John une nouvelle fois.

— Doucement, je ne vais pas m'envoler, Sherlock. Laisse-moi respirer.

— Non.

— Ne fais pas l'enfant.

Les doigts de Sherlock voulait être partout sur le corps de John, ses hanches, ses bras, son cou et finalement une de ses mains se perdit a jouer avec ses cheveux blonds coupés si courts.

— Je sais pour tout, Sherlock, mais je ne veux pas en parler ce soir. Ce soir c'est Noël, je veux juste le passer avec toi et Lenore.

— Elle est toujours en un seul morceau.

— Je sais.

— Tu restes vraiment avec moi ?

— Pour toujours. J'ai assez servit mon pays, il est temps que je prenne soin de ma famille.

— Alors Noël est magique… Je veux rentrer à Baker Street, maintenant.

— Va faire ta valise et celle de Lenore, il faut que je discute avec Mycroft.

Sherlock grogna, il ne semblait pas apprécier plus son frère aujourd'hui que le jour de son départ. Pourtant John savait qu'ils lui devaient beaucoup, sans Mycroft Holmes, la guerre aurait complètement détruit sa famille. Sa famille… John se tourna vers la table, ils étaient tous là, attendant un geste de lui pour le saluer. Lestrade posa son regard sur le soldat, John Watson semblait tellement fatigué par la vie, ses gestes étaient lasses. Il se passa une main sur le visage, avant que finalement le policier décide de se lever pour lui apporter sa fille. Il sut que c'était la chose à faire quand son visage s'illumina.

— Mon bébé chéri…

John la prit dans ses bras avec tendresse avant de lui caresser ses boucles brunes qui pourtant avaient des reflets roux. John esquissa un rire nerveux.

— Elle est aussi rousse que vous Mycroft.

Lestrade vit son compagnon s'empourprer.

— Mon petit bébé, comme tu as grandi… Je suis tellement désolé d'être partie. Tellement désolé…

Une larme roula sur la joue du docteur et il s'empressa de la faire disparaitre alors que Mrs Hudson se levait à son tour pour prendre le père et l'enfant dans ses bras avec la tendresse d'une mère. Et cette fois John fondit en larmes, trop de pression venait de se relâcher d'un coup, trop d'émotions.

— Je suis désolé… Je…

— Chut, lui murmura Mrs Hudson avant de refermer un peu plus ses bras sur le plus jeune. Ça va aller, vous êtes à la maison maintenant. J'ai veillé à ce que Baker Street soit toujours debout, rentrez avec Sherlock. Il a besoin de vous autant que vous avez besoin de lui. Je viendrai demain matin.

John sécha ses larmes en tentant de se recomposer un visage avant de se tourner vers la table, serrant un peu plus Lenore contre lui.

— Mycroft, puis-je vous parler en privé, s'il vous plait ?

Le politicien hocha la tête avant d'entrainer avec lui John vers la bibliothèque.

— Un verre ?

— Non merci, Sherlock sera prêt dans une minute ou deux.

— Je suis content que vous soyez de retour.

— Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour ma famille, Mycroft.

— Sherlock, vous et Lenore, êtes ma famille également. Donc vous n'avez pas à me remercier, docteur Watson.

— Peut être mais je tiens à le faire quand même. Vous avez prit soin de Sherlock et de notre fille alors que vous-même avez des difficultés dans votre histoire d'amour.

— C'était valable à votre départ, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Rentrez chez vous. Prenez soin de votre famille, et nous seront quitte.

John hésita avant de serrer la main tendu du frère de Sherlock… son beau frère. Cet homme étrange, au passé tout aussi étrange.

— Je vous ai fait appeler un chauffeur, et un diner vous attend à Baker Street. Bon retour parmi nous Docteur Watson.

John quitta la bibliothèque pour rejoindre la salle à manger dans le but de récupérer Sherlock, il avait hâte de rentrer chez lui, mais soudain alors qu'il allait se diriger vers la sortie, la main de Sherlock dans la sienne, il entendit Lestrade.

— John !

L'homme le rattrapa un objet à la main. John fronça pour découvrir qu'il lui tendait une tétine à laquelle était noué un grand morceau de tissus. John fronça les sourcils pour découvrir que le tissu avait été découpé dans une de ses chemises. Le soldat se tourna vers Sherlock qui haussa les épaules.

— Tu es partie et elle pleurait, tu es sa mère…

— Tu te rappelle quand même que je suis un homme ?

— Mais tu es celui qui s'était toujours occupé d'elle, tu es le premier à l'avoir prit dans tes bras, tu lui as donné son premier biberon, John. Tu lui as même donné son prénom !

— Tu as choisi avec moi. Et ça n'explique pas pourquoi son doudou est un bout de ma chemise !

— Parce qu'à l'époque, elle avait ton odeur…

Sherlock venait de prononcer ses paroles avec douleur, les souvenirs des premiers jours après le départ de John le frappant avec force. Il s'était retrouvé désemparé, une enfant sur les bras, incapable de gérer la situation et les pleurs du bébé.

— La voiture est devant la porte. Bon retour à vous et joyeux Noël.

— Merci Mycroft. Merci d'avoir veillé à mon retour.

Le politicien esquissa un sourire avant que Lestrade ne le rejoigne au moment où la porte se refermait sur John, Sherlock et Lenore.

— J'accepte ta proposition, murmura Gregory à l'oreille de son compagnon.

Les yeux du roux s'ouvrir grand avant que Lestrade ne se retrouve dans ses bras. Mycroft pour la première fois, sentait la solitude le quitter, il se sentait apaisé et en paix avec lui-même. Il avait toujours eu besoin de Gregory Lestrade, mais pour la première fois de sa vie, il laissait son cœur décider, et son choix était et avait toujours été le policier.

— Tu ne crains pas le regard de tes collègues ?

— Je suis libre de choisir avec qui je souhaite vivre et ils n'ont pas besoin de connaitre ma vie privée.

Une lueur de déception passa dans le regard du génie et Lestrade lui frôla le visage du bout des doigts.

— Je n'ai pas non plus l'intention de me cacher du monde, My. Je ne veux plus avoir à me cacher, mais je ne veux pas non plus que tu interfères trop dans mon travail.

— Promis.

Le policier savait qu'il pouvait le restreindre mais pas lui retirer l'accès à son travail. Parce que quoi qu'il se passe, Mycroft Holmes continuerait à observer son entourage et à intervenir dans ses affaires, d'autant plus qu'il travaillait avec John et Sherlock.

La berline noire déposa les deux hommes au pied du 221B Baker Street, et pendant que John s'occupait de ramener Lenore à l'intérieur, son package militaire à l'épaule, Sherlock prit le reste des bagages avant de les lâcher en plein milieu du salon.

— Bon sang que c'est bon d'être à la maison.

— Tu es enfin là où tu dois être.

Le blond se tourna vers son compagnon. Et Sherlock prit le temps de plus l'observer. Il portait son uniforme militaire, et son visage était marqué par la fatigue, mais il semblait soulagé. Comme si on venait de lui retirer un poids énorme des épaules.

— Tu peux prendre Lenore, s'il te plait, j'aimerai retirer mon uniforme. Je veux être de nouveau juste un médecin, juste ton mari.

Sherlock esquissa un sourire digne du chat de Cheshire, avant de prendre la petite, mais sur l'instant il ne semblait pas décidé à laisser John quitter son champ de vision et celui-ci le suivi dans la chambre pour le regarder se déshabiller avant d'enfiler juste un tee shirt par-dessus son caleçon. Prenant place dans le lit, John prit le temps de lisser de ses doigts le satin des draps, ce lit qui reflétait tellement Sherlock.

— Tu comptes me rejoindre ou me regarder tout le reste de la nuit.

Sherlock lui rendit l'enfant que John acceptait avec joie puis celui-ci enfila un bas de pyjama et sa robe de chambre bleue avant de rejoindre son mari. John observait l'enfant qui dormait dans ses bras et qui n'était plus le nourrisson qu'il avait quitté.

— Est-ce qu'on peut rester, juste comme ça, ensemble.

— Comme lorsque tu es parti…

John releva brusquement la tête sur son compagnon qui était assis très près de lui.

— Sherlock… Je sais que tu as souffert de mon absence. Mais c'est penser à vous qui m'a permit de tenir. Il vaudra que tu remercies ton frère pour mon retour au pays…

— Il aurait dût faire en sorte que tu ne partes pas.

— Sherlock…

— Attend, il a laissé quelques choses pour toi sous le conifère.

— Un sapin Sherlock ! C'est toi qui l'a mit en place ?

En même temps, il s'en doutait un peu, le sapin était décoré de choses étranges, d'éprouvettes en guise de boules, du ruban de police en guise de guirlandes, il y avait même une tétine de Lenore.

— Il le fallait… pour Lenore. C'est marquer dans le livre.

— Quel livre ?

— Celui que tu as mis dans la chambre de Lenore. Attends là.

Une bonne minute s'écoula avant que Sherlock ne revienne avec un cadeau dans un emballage doré avec un gros nœud. John porta le présent à son oreille par habitude avant d'ouvrir la boite. A l'intérieur trônait un gros album photo de cuir marron de qualité, brodé d'un 'Lenore Watson-Holmes' en lettres d'or. Il croisa le regard de Sherlock qui était entrain de se réinstaller dans le lit tout contre lui, prenant garde de ne pas écraser l'enfant qui dormait du sommeil du juste dans les draps tenant contre elle son doudou, dernier vestige d'une des chemises de John. Le soldat avait remarqué que les choses avaient été bien faites. Surement par Mrs Hudson qui avait cousu les bords pour qu'ils ne s'étiolent pas. Ouvrant la couverture, John se rendit compte que sur les pages noires étaient collés des photographies avec des annotations au feutre argenté dessous.

— Je ne savais pas qu'il avait fait des photos, murmura Sherlock à l'oreille de son mari.

John passa ses doigts sur les clichés certains étaient de qualité, surement fait par un photographe, d'autres présentaient Lenore dans sa vie à l'extérieur avec Greg, Molly, Mrs Hudson et même Mycroft, mais d'autres étaient plus intimes, des clichés volés, Sherlock nourrissant Lenore dans la cuisine, Sherlock allongé sur une couverture avec l'enfant dans le parc à l'ombre d'un arbre. Des photos prises avec un téléphone portable. Mycroft avait fait ça pour lui, pour combler les lacunes de Sherlock. Les premières photos faisaient partie des deux premiers mois du bébé, des photos de famille où il pouvait se voir heureux, insouciant du futur, du retour à la guerre. John le cœur battant sortit de la poche de sa chemise, le portrait froissé de Sherlock et Lenore pour le glisser sur une des pages libres de l'album. Il ne voulait jamais perdre ce cliché qui l'avait soutenu pendant des mois. Il savait que le retour à la vie civil serait difficile, mais il allait s'accrocher pour sa famille.

— Joyeux Noël, Sherlock.

— Joyeux Noël.

Posant le livre sur sa table de chevet, John attrapa la main de Sherlock pour la porter à ses lèvres puis s'allonger, entrainant son compagnon avec lui. Lenore entre eux deux. Ses derniers mois avaient été extrêmement difficile pour tout le monde et il était temps que la situation revienne à la normale. John savait qu'il allait avoir besoin de temps pour revenir à la normale, mais qu'importe, il avait Sherlock et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

— Je sais que tu ne vas pas dormir Sherlock, alors protège Lenore de mon sommeil, je n'ai pas le cœur à la savoir loin de moi.

Sherlock esquissa un sourire avant de prendre Lenore dans les bras et de la coucher dans un petit couffin que le médecin n'avait pas remarqué au pied du lit.

— Voilà, ainsi elle est en sécurité près de toi.

Sherlock se déshabilla complètement avant de se glisser sous les couvertures, se blottissant contre son amant pour être certain qu'il ne s'enfuira pas dans la nuit.

— Maintenant c'est nous pour toujours…

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
